


Clarice

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Before Battle, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Counterparts - Freeform, Dark Past, Fairy Godparents, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Gen, Godchild - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Parents, Sisters, Sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: What actually cause the war between Fairies and Anti-Fairies? What if... Before the war, the two magical races have/had godchildren? What if... The two races were actually friends before the event happened. How this event scarred the Anti-Fairies forever, especially to the last Anti-Fairy born.
Relationships: Anti-Cosmo & Anti-Schnozmo (Fairly OddParents), Anti-Cosmo & Cosmo Cosma, Anti-Cosmo & Head Pixie (Fairly OddParents), Anti-Cosmo & Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo (Fairly OddParents) & Original Character(s), Anti-Cosmo/Anti-Wanda (Fairly OddParents), Anti-Wanda & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Head Pixie & Jorgen Von Strangle, Mama Anti-Cosma & Anti-Cosmo (Fairly OddParents)
Kudos: 10





	Clarice

**Author's Note:**

> Since Cosmo and Wanda married for 10 000 years, so I assume their Anti-Fairy counterparts are the same too... Also, since Cosmo is the last Fairy born, I'd thought the same for Anti-Cosmo since somehow Fairies and their Anti-Fairies counterparts have psychic connection with each other.

382,500 years ago, another Fairy baby was born to a pair of husband and wife. The male Fairy baby was the second child in the family. The very moment he was born he exploded Fairy World and because of him, the whole Fairy World had to suffer with his uncontrollable magic. And his name is Cosmo Julius Cosma.

* * *

In the same year, same day, and same time another Anti-Fairy baby was born. Because there's always be an Anti-Fairy counterpart for each Fairy, his parents knew he is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of the new baby in Fairy World thus they name their son; Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. Like Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo possed powerful and destructive magic but unlike Cosmo, he knows how to control his magic

* * *

Few years has passed, baby Cosmo is now old enough to get his first wand. "Come on, Cosmo. Fly to Daddy" While playing with his family members, he accidentally turn his father, Papa Cosmo into a fly and flew away from his family, never be seen again. The Fairy Council has spoken and forbids anymore Fairy pregnancy to avoid chaos and overpopulation, making Cosmo the last Fairy born. The Fairy Council also enforced another rule, which is Fairies can be Fairy Godparents of the domain species on Earth to fill in the void of having children. The council entrusted the Von Strangle Family to be the guardian of Da Rules

* * *

Meanwhile in Anti-Fairy World, under the lead of Papa Anti-Cosmo. He and his wife, Mama Anti-Cosma are enjoying their time with their sons. Anti-Schnozmo and Anti-Cosmo were practicing their aiming with their wands. A random Anti-Fairy approach Papa Anti-Cosmo and whisper something into his ear "Sir, the Anti-Fairy Council wants to see you" He nodded and look over to his wife "Take care of the boys, I got something urgent" he said with a very strong British accent. His wife nodded and kiss her husband on his cheek, before he leaves he brush his sons head "Daddy will be back soon, be good boys okay?" He float lower to be eye level with his sons, he took out a golden pocket watch and handed it to his oldest son, Anti-Schnozmo and for Anti-Cosmo he gave him, his monocle and wears it on his right eye.

He *anti-poof* to the Anti-Fairy Council Chamber, and bows to them. "Papa Anti-Cosmo, do you know why are you here?" The purple council member said

"No, I don't"

"Very well" the pink council member said

"Two days ago, we have attended a council meeting with the Fairy Council and we have come to an agreement" the blue council member reveal the story

"What's the agreement about?"

The purple one continue the story "The Fairies have decided to forbid anymore Fairy babies and since our existence relay on our counterparts, we have decided the same thing too; no more Anti-Fairy babies"

"But- why?"

The pink member sigh "I'm sure you heard about Fairy Cosmo's uncontrollable magic, he destroyed Fairy World within minutes he was born!"

"And today he turned his father into a fly" the blue added

"I don't see the point! It's their business why would it involves us!"

The purple slam his hand on the table "Papa Anti-Cosmo, stop it you're being really rude right now"

"And tell me why should I stop!"

"Because there is 1 more new rule we haven't say" the pink one said loudly, echo can be heard reflecting in the room. This cause Papa Anti-Cosmo to keep quiet and listen

"Since, Anti-Fairies are not allowed to have children anymore. The Fairies agree that we Anti-Fairies are allow to have Godchildren to fill in the emptiness" the blue said

"But-" the purple added "Fairies will be assigned to miserable children to make their life better and Anti-Fairies will be assigned to happy children to make their life hard"

"And remember, you're not the one in charge" pink added more

Papa Anti-Cosmo clenched his fist, he didn't say a word at all. His impulse are telling him to disobey the order and beat them apart but he's trying not to do so because he know if anything happens, his family will be in danger

The blue one sigh "By the way, there's another reason we want you here. We wanted to ask about who will take your place in the future as the leader/ambassador of Anti-Fairy World"

The small Anti-Fairy is fill with rage as he gave a deadly glare to the council "Are you asking me to retire!"

The pink council rolled his eyes "No but you still need to choose a heir, it's now or never"

Still filled with rage but he's trying to think rationally and decided maybe they're right this time "I choose my youngest son, Anti-Cosmo as the next leader"

"Why him, why not your oldest son, Anti-Schnozmo" the three council said together in shock

"You'll know in the future" he said as he raise his wand ready to anti-poof back home. Suddenly two Anti-Fairy guards, holds him off and confiscated his wand "Let me go! What's the meaning of this!"

"We guess is the best, we imprisoned you in the dungeon for you have know to much" the pink one motion the guards to bring their prisoner away "Wait what no you can't do this to me! Let me go" Papa Anti-Cosmo continued screaming until his voice slowly faded away from the distance

The three now look at each other, the blue spoke first "So what's our next step?"

"Send a few spies, to observe his family especially Anti-Cosmo" the pink one ordered

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, both Anti-Schnozmo and Anti-Cosmo kept looking out from the window waiting for their father to come home, it's almost sunset and yet he hasn't return. "Mama where's papa?" Anti-Schnozmo ask innocently. Mama Anti-Cosma patted his shoulder "Don't worry your father's probably very busy, maybe he won't come home tonight"

* * *

Later that night after putting the boys to sleep, Mama Anti-Cosma take out her phone trying to contact her husband over and over but it didn't work. Maybe he is very busy so she decided to stop calling and when to bed.


End file.
